Rivals
by ladysmosher321
Summary: When seventeen year old Carsen Griffith volunteers for her little sister, she is thrust in to the dreadful world of the Hunger Games. Does she have what it takes to survive? Find out in this spin-off edition of "The Hunger Games". DISCLAIMER: I own no one except my characters. Rated T for blood and violence.


**Heyo! As you know, I love writing Fan Fics about other people. This is a spin-off of the Hunger Games starring, my good friend Carsen Griffith. When there is a line, that means time has passed. Hope you like it!**

**Carsen's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and looked around sleepily. The morning birds were singing, signaling that it was around 5:30 am. I yawned and turned over in our little bed to look at my sister, Carina. She was still sleeping. I smiled and closed my eyes happily wanting to get a little more sleep.

That was when it hit me. It was the day of the Reaping. I shot up and pulled some clothes on. I snatched my father's hunting jacket off the mantle and headed out the door. As I put one foot outside, I heard a yowl from in front of me.

Out stalked my sister's old tabby cat, Poppy. "Move Poppy, or I'm going to feed you to the wolves," I threatened. He answered with a low growl before stalking off to lay with Carina.

Carina had found Poppy in a ditch outside the Hob and insisted on taking him in. He had worms and was crawling with fleas. I tried to drown him in a bucket but Carina begged and cried for me to stop.

Oh, and my name is Carsen. Carsen Griffith. I'm 17 years old **(I think she is 11 in real life)** and live in District 12. All the Districts are located in Panem, a small country ruled by the capital. I figured I would get some hunting done before the reaping.

As I walked through the Seam, I noticed all the sullen faces around me as the men and boys filed off into the coal mines, uncertain if they would see the light of day again. The babies cried, stricken with hunger and disease.

This is a sad day for district 12. Mothers will lose their children, and children would lose their friends. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that before I knew it, I was at the old electrical fence.

I slipped through the hole into the vast forest outside District 12. The trek began through the forest to get my bow & arrow. I kicked the leaves off my quiver and grabbed my bow from the inside of a log. Minutes turned into hours as I walked through the forest to find some game. Finally I spotted movement.

It was a big buck, that would sell for a lot at the Hob. "I have to get it," I whispered. My arm went to the quiver and pulled out a bow. The buck was moving, but not very much. I set the bow, ready to shoot when...

"Hey Carrot," a voice said behind me. I shot at the buck, hitting a tree. The noise scared it away. I whipped around furiously.

"Really, Bailey?" I fumed "I almost had that buck, but then you had to go and scare it away!" The boy in front of me was tall and skinny, with short blond hair. He had a slight tan, and a grin as big as the moon.

"Sorry, Carrot, I was just messing with you. Besides, I already set up some traps," he said insincerely as he played with my hair. I smacked his hand away and fixed my braid. "It doesn't matter, Bailey. And don't call me Carrot!" I yelled.

He put his hand over my mouth. I tried to struggle, but it was no use. "Shhhh," he shushed. "The Peacekeepers will be all over us if you don't keep quiet," He took his hand off my mouth and I sighed. "Sorry. Now let's go check those traps," I suggested. Bailey grinned.

* * *

After the hunt, we went to the Hob to sell the game that Bailey and I had caught. The Hob is like a black market for game, guns, and other things. We walked over to the old woman behind the booth. Bailey lugged the game bag up and slammed it on the counter, startling the woman.

"Now now, no need to be feisty. Now, what have you got for Greasy Sae today?"she asked us."Not much. Game is getting scarce because of the frost," Bailey replied. "Anyway, we got a turkey, a rabbit, and a couple of squirrels," Greasy Sae stared at the game for a moment. "Well, I can give you 15 coins and a bowl of rabbit soup," she replied. I glanced at Bailey. He slightly nodded. "Deal," I concluded.

We traded our animals and sat on the counter, eating soup. "Mmmmm, this is good," Bailey remarked. "Greasy Sae always makes the best soup," I agreed. In fact she can make soup out of almost anything you bring her. Turtle soup, squirrel soup, and even soup from a wild dog Bailey once brought her. Silence.

"So, today is the reaping," Bailey said gloomily. I choked a little on my soup. "Oh ya," I remembered. I sat there for a moment, contemplating the day. I set down the bowl. "How many times is your name in?" I asked Bailey. He hesitated. "42" he replied quietly.

"Oh, Bailey..." I started. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it as I looked up into his eyes. "Don't worry. I had to get extra food for the family," he said to me. Bailey had used what was called a Tessara. In order to get extra food, you were forced to put your name in more times for the Reaping. Bailey has a hard time caring for his mother and 4 brothers. He is the only man in the house, and his family is poor, just like mine.

I sighed. Bailey had never been chosen for the Hunger Games before, but I had a feeling that this year was going to be different.

* * *

As I walked back to my house I was met by the sound of screaming. My sister's scream. I bolted to the front door. Carina was upright in bed, screaming and sweating. I turned to my mom. She was standing in the corner staring off into the distance. "Mom!" I screamed. "Why are you just standing there?!" I ran to Carina and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. "Shhh, it's OK. You're safe," I whispered to her.

Carina started to calm down, and dried up her tears. "Thanks, Carsen," she said quietly. "No problem sweetie," I replied. I felt sorry for my sister. She has to grow up in these conditions. Always hungry, living in filth. She had to grow up faster than she needed to. I looked around the small room, and spotted the picture of my dad on the mantle.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Bye daddy!" called 8 year old Carsen Griffith as she stepped out the door. "Bye pumpkin!" her dad shouted back. Her dad was a worker in the mines, gathering coal for District 12. Bailey's dad was too. As Carsen and Bailey walked to school together, she had a bad feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why, but she didn't like it.  
_

_Later in the day, she was writing the alphabet when the class heard a loud explosion. The schoolhouse shook and rumbled, and the teacher told them to hide under the benches. After the shaking was done, the teacher told them that there had been a bad explosion in the mines. And Carsen & Bailey's dad had died with it._

* * *

I don't remember much about that day. I only knew that that was the day when Mom slipped into a "living coma". She was always out of it, and couldn't support me or Carina. I had to step up and take care of my little sister.

Carina looked up at me with big, sad eyes. "Was it a nightmare?" I asked her. She nodded. "Tell me about it, Carina," I told her. She sniffed. "Well, it was the reaping. That atrocious lady reached into the bucket and pulled out a name. My name. I went into battle and everyone started beating me. Then-Then.." She was starting to get emotional again.

"No, no it's okay," I interrupted. "You don't have to tell me everything," Carina sniffed and nodded. I took her hands and looked into her eyes. "You are not going to get chosen. It's your first year, and your name is in once," I comforted. She smiled and hugged me. Although what I told her sounded sincere, I wasn't so sure about it.

* * *

As I fixed Carina's shirt, the bell sounded signaling that it was time. The voice boomed loud on the speakers. "People of District 12, please make your way to the square for the ceremonial reaping. Anyone who does not come will be punished under President Snow's order," All the children filed silently into the lines.

Carina looked a little unsure. "Shhh, it's OK, just go," I whispered. She nodded. The Head Peacekeeper pricked our finger with a needle and put our blood on a paper. Carina walked to the other 12 year olds, and I walked to the 17 year olds. I looked over to the age 19's and spotted Bailey. He gave me a reassuring smile.

The mayor's door opened and out walked, no STRUTTED that dreadful woman. Effie Trinket. She had gold, metallic looking hair with long butterfly eyelashes. Her face was stark white and her lipstick was silver. The dress she was wearing was unbelievably over the top, with a puffy waistband. It was laced with gold and silver.

"Good afternoon!" she exclaimed. "Welcome to the Ceremonial Reaping of the 74th, annual HUNGER GAMES!" Silence. "Well, what a fine day it is!" she remarked with a slight British accent. Effie clasped her hands together and looked around. "Let's get on with it shall we?" She clicked over to the ballot bucket in her gold and silver heels. She reached in and moved around the slips of paper with her long gold and silver finger nails. With a slight smile, she pulled out a piece of paper.

As she strutted back to the podium, a feeling of doom closed in on me. She spoke the name into the microphone. "Carina Griffith!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! So sorry it took me this long. I have been working on it since early Feb. I don't think I am going to continue this, but tell me in the reviews if you would like me too. Remember, more reviews = more updates. Good bye, fair jesters!**


End file.
